Bella and jasper in love?
by lovewritingstorys
Summary: JASPER has to babysit BELLA,what if jasper and bella fell inlove?
1. Chapter 1

**So im obsessed with jasper hale,and I decided to make this story about him and bella,hope you like it,and I don't own anything.**

**About the story.**

**So the Cullen's went hunting in AFRICA,lol and jasper doesn't get along with the vampires there so he so Edward makes him stay behind and watch this takes place in eclipse so bella has to stay the night because Victoria is after her.**

Bpov

I got out of my truck and made my way to the Cullen's front door, Jesse this house was beautiful and HUGE!I knocked a couple of times and no answer. What was jasper doing? I made way in the house and smelt the most amazing smell that made my stomach grumble. Yummy, I made my way to the kitchen to discover jasper and the kitchen covered in spaghetti sauce. "um jasper, WHAT ARE YOU DOING"? I said while chuckling, Jasper looked hilarious."I was just trying to make something to eat for the lovely lady" he replied. I started to blush, was it me or was jasper beautiful. I walked over to jasper, took my finger scooped some spaghetti sauce off of jasper face and tried it. I felt like I was going to puke, how could something that smelt so good taste like crap. I quickly ran to the sink, and puked. When I looked back up jasper was gazing at me. "I'm sorry ma'am" he said and quickly disposed of the sauce along with the burnt noodles, but who could blame him, he was a vampire after all, and he certainly did not eat human food. "How about going out to eat "jasper said with a shy smile. I felt bad for him because he took the time to make me food, but he couldn't cook so I said "yes" and we made our way to his car." wow jazz nice car "I said and got in the car in." thanks it was actually a gift from Carlisle a couple of days ago. I started to laugh and I didn't even know why, maybe it was the fact that Carlisle buys them cars just randomly and they had to have over 20 cars in this garage. "how about here?" jasper said as we parked into a parking space. chu avista was the name of the restaurant and by the looks of it, it was a five start restaurant." umm Jazz, look at what I'm wearing, I don't think I'm appropriately dressed to walk in there". "don't worry Alice has a dresses in the back, I dought she will mind if you wear it, you know Alice she'll do anything to get you out of what you usually wear" Jasper said with a smile i just looked at him and smiled back and made my way to the back of the car. I opened the trunk and in there were a few dresses, There was long and silk blue one, a purple poofy short one, and there was a short black one with spaghetti straps, And I absolutely fell in love with the black one."Don't worry Bella I won't look" he said and winked as I made my way into the car and smiled. Wow was he flirting with me? Oh god what if he was? I got out of the car and he gasped "wow Bella you look wonderful". I blushed and said "not so bad yourself too, cowboy". We walked into the restaurant and all eyes were on jasper."Wow do you get this a lot" I said and tilted my head to the watching crowd."All the time bells, but us Cullen's learn to ignore it". It was kind a good feeling to know that you were with the hottest guy here. All the guys wanted to be him and all the girls wanted to date him, including me, wait what? Why did I say that?

**DUNDUNDUNNNN! I plan to write another chapter right away,so please review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**New and improved 2****nd**** chapter, I hope you guys enjoy and I don't own jasper or any of the other character :D wish I did.**

B p.o.v

I though to myself as I sat down across from jasper. Did I have feeling for him .I wanted to tell myself no, but everything in me said YES .How could I love him? I loved Edward right? Err this was so confusing, and oh I felt like I was going to faint he was staring at me while I was deep in though. "so beautiful" he began" what are you in the mood for"? Ugh I couldn't take this anymore. He called me beautiful, and I couldn't stand not knowing if he was flirting or not.

"jasper, serious question ,Do you like m-me, I mean you've been flirting with me I think, this whole t-time"? I studdered at the last word, was it the fact that he was so incredibly beautiful? He didn't say anything after that. He just looked down at the table .The waitress came and asked what we were ordering, while never taking her eyes of jasper, I decided to order because jasper didn't even budge. It was very awkward sitting here in complete silence. Suddenly I felt like crap, what did I do? All I said was if he liked me, and he couldn't even answer that, what the hell! The waitress came with my food because I didn't bother getting jasper any, why would he eat it?" would you like anything" the waitress said to jasper. He still didn't budge, so the waitress got the idea and quickly walked away. I finally couldn't take it anymore, I felt like crying, or screaming." Bella love, don't cry I'm sorry I need to tell you something" jasper said while looking up at me." You see Edward and the rest of my family moved to Africa, Bella .Edward and Alice are together, I don't know how but she found something in him, and he found something in her. They well, they both told me before the went that they were a couple, and I was pissed, you see Bella I was heart broken, they also said it would be good if we moved away from forks, knowing I wouldn't go, because I didn't get along with the vampire there, so her and Edward can have there alone time, without me in the way. She also told me to tell you, and I'm sorry, were both kind of in this".

I can't believe Edward left me again. I started to cry and jasper got up from his seat and pulled me into a tight embrace. How could Edward, do this to me again, after he promised, HE DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME ABOUT THIS. But then I remembered jasper was just apart of this as I was. I bet if he could cry he would. Alice was his wife, and she just left him here for Edward, how could she? "I'm so sorry, jasper I know your just as hurt as me", and then I noticed everyone was looking at us. "Come on, jazz lets leave" I said. He took out a hundred and placed it on the table and we walked out the door. The ride home was quiet, but I think we both wanted it like that, And soon enough we were back at the Cullen's, well jasper's house now. We entered the house and we both sat on the couch together." What do humans like to watch"? He said with a smirk. "Well the human can decide that" I said while taking the remote from him hand. "Ok, Bella, I'm just going up stairs into my studies" He said and ran faster than any human speed up stairs.

**2 hours go by.**

I was a little sleepy now and I was sick and tired of watching TV, so I though I'd go and see was jasper was up to. I opened the room to his studies, and there he was sitting with his eyes closed on the couch. Was he sleeping? No why would he sleep, he couldn't, And then I remember what happened back at the restaurant. He was thinking about her, about what happened, But how come he could not sense me right here? I walked over to him and sat down right next to him on the couch and buried my head into his chest and fell asleep.

J p.o.v

I quickly opened my eyes right when I felt something on me. I was in predator mood, and I was about to jump up, when I realized it was Bella. She was truly beautiful, and when I looked at her I forgot about Alice. Maybe I could start a life with her. Maybe I could change her and we would live happily together, and with that though, I kissed her on the forehead and closed my eye imagining this fantasy.

**I hope you like'd it remember to leave review,chp 3 will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3 jacob

**Here chapter 3, I know I upload them really fast because I'm obsessed with writing so it usually only takes me within a day to write it and upload it. oh yea I do not own anything. Enjoy. There will be some Jacob in here by the way. :D**

**B p.o.v**

I woke up to the sight of jasper reading a book. i must of fell asleep in his studies, my bad. I tried to remember last night and I suddenly blushed. He obviously felt my emotions and turned his head my way.

"Why good mornin darling" He said with a smirk. Ugh he made my heart skip a beat. "Good morning to you to sir". I looked down at my feet and just then my stomach rumbled." I'm guessing Bella wants food"? He walked over and sat down next to me."Mhmm, should we go somewhere, because I know how you make food" I replied. "Maybe breakfast will come easier to me" He said. He grabbed my hand and led me downstairs to the kitchen. I sat there in silence as I watched him flip eggs and put toast in the toaster. He then greeted me with eggs and toasted and I eagerly took it from him and stuffed my face.

"mmm, jasper this is really good" I couldn't believe I was saying that but it tasted amazing." why thank you ma'am he replied as he sat down next to me. Just then there was a knock at the door."I think you should get that's bells", but why would jasper want me to get it?

I got up and walked over to the front door."Jacob!" I said as I hugged him tightly. I hadn't seen him in a while.

"Bella, hi" he said while looking over my head at jasper", can we go on a walk?" Jacob asked. I looked confused whatever Jacob had to say he could say in front of jasper, but I said "sure" and we walked out the door.

"Soo, Jake what do you want to talk about"?I said with some attitude. Jake looked at me and then he said" What were you doing with jasper, why are you with him home alone"? I told Jake the whole story about Edward and Alice and how they moved to Africa and how they were dating. I felt like I was going to cry now, and I did, I started balling and balling. Jake took me into a hug and just held me there. "I'm sorry" he whispered.

After I stopped crying we began to walk some more."So does that mean, I have a chance with you now Bella"?

I looked at him, what should I do slap him, did he not even care I was broken hearted, did he only care about being with me? "I'm sorry Jake, but I don't think so".

Jake stared at me and then he started to shake." Jake chill out, take it easy".

"CHILL OUT, YOU WANT ME TO CHILL OUT BELLA WHEN I FINALLY THOUGH I HAD A CHANCE WITH YOU AND YOU SAY,YOU DON'T THINK SO"?He began to shake even harder. "I A-ARE YOU GOING OUT WITH THAT BLOODSUCKER IN THERE"!

"Jake seriously chill out, don't get all mad" I said nervously. "NO BELLA I WILL NOT CHILL OUT, YOU NEVER ANSWERED ME ARE YOU OR ARENT YOU GOING OUT WITH HIM!"

"Jake, no I'm not going out with him, but I don't know Jake, I like him a lot".

"IM GOING TO KILL HIM, THEY ALWAYS GET IN THE WAY THOSE STUPID MOSQUITOS" Jake screamed.

"I'm going Jake, your really scaring me" I said

"YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE" He screamed and grabbed my arm.

"Jake, LET GO!"I smacked him as hard as I could but it didn't help. This really set him off. He began to change into a wolf, and then one of his huge paws came out and clawed me right in the arm. I screamed as loud as I could. He was by my side in a minute, jasper.

"Ahh, jasper" I whispered. I was glad to see him. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him close.

**Jaspers p.o.v**

I held her here in my arms. i couldn't get the sent of Bella's blood out of my mind. I wanted it so bad."JASPER WATCH OUT"I heard Bella scream. But I was so caught up in her blood. I was soon lying on the ground. Something knocked me down. I felt a sharp pain in my arm and I realized Jacob was biting me. I pushed him up and quickly got up in a attacking crouch. He came running at me still in dog form and I took him to the ground. I was about to sink my teeth in him because I was so hungry for blood but then I heard someone say "stop".

I looked up and saw the rest of Jacobs pack in human form. I let Jake up, still hungry for his blood. He was about to attack me again when Sam told him to stop. i looked around and there had to be at least ten humans in the pack. I let a small growl escape my mouth and they growled back. I ran back to Bella's side and asked if she was alright. I looked back up at the pack and Sam spoke.

"We should take Bella back to my house and fix her up"

"No way in hell, your taking her away from me" I snarled at him. Jacob hurry up and transformed back into a human and changed into his pants.

"Listen you stupid, leech but we all know you can't stand Bella's blood, Bella's birthday proved that point, I wont have you accidently loosing it". Jacob said.

"I wouldn't be talking you're the one who lost it and did this to her, you stupid mutt" I snarled back. Jacob looked at me and began to shake again, I don't know why but I was pissed, and I wanted Bella by my side.

I heard whispering begin in the pack.

"We can't have him take her" Jacob begged.

"I know, Jacob I'm sorry but I'm afraid we won't be able to take him down without most of us dying, and I'm afraid were on his territory so we cant do anything, because we don't know for sure if he will bite her" Sam replied.

I stopped focusing on the pack as I grabbed Bella and began running back to the house.

**B p.o.v**

I woke up with jasper hold me. We were sitting on the couch and I was still bleeding. i could smell the awful smell of blood. i looked up at jaspers angled face and he said "hey darlin" and kissed my hand.

"oww" I moaned as I grabbed my arm. On my hand was my blood, from my cut. i looked back up at jasper and he tightened. His eyes were on my cut and he had this crazed look on his face."Jasper" I said.

"Yes" he said. i took in a deep breath and said "I know this blood appeals to you and I want you to change me". He looked at me and then he replied "I don't know if I could stop".

I placed my face on his cheek and kissed him, I felt like nothing was left in the world, it was just me and him and then I realized, I loved jasper. I pulled away. "I know you can stop".

**J p.o.v**

She kissed me. I couldn't believe it. A huge smirk rose on my face and happiness bounced off of her. "Ok" I said and I pulled her neck up to my teeth, and bite her. The blood taste so good and I was losing it, and then I remember our kiss and how much she meant to me and I released my mouth from her neck. After that all there was, was screams coming from Bella.

**So how did you like it? I hope you did, please leave review so I know your actually reading it. :D next chapter will be up soon ;) no worries. What should I do in the next chapter?**


End file.
